Domestic Affairs
by Alabasterclouds
Summary: Santana and Quinn are living together after high school and notice that a run-down Rachel is coming home from college thin, upset and depressed. They decide to take care of her and nurse her back to health, in a unique way that proves to be very therapeutic for Rachel. Infantilism, diapers, dub-con.
1. Chapter 1

"She's just not well, and I'm sorry, Santana, but I don't care how much you disliked her in high school. She was good to me."

Quinn swings her feet back and forth under the table at Starbucks one quiet May afternoon. She's having a coffee with her girlfriend, Santana, who is bad-temperedly stirring her Cafe Americano and scowling.

"I know you love to be the saviour these days, Q, but don't you think you're going too far? It's not as if we've spoken to her in at least a year. She went to NYADA with Kurt, she's living her own life now."

"It's not about that." Quinn sighs. "It's about the fact that she's lost at least ten pounds since high school and you know she wasn't very big then, either. I ran into her dads the other day and they told me she's not eating and she spends a lot of time in her room, crying."

"So maybe she failed out. Not our problem," Santana snorts, tossing her black hair over her shoulders.

"No, I asked that. They said she'd done quite well. Hiram seemed to think she was just tired."

Santana leans back in her chair and regards Quinn with serious eyes. "So, what do you want to do? Go over there?"

"No, I thought maybe we could have her to stay. You know I've been in touch with her this year; I even went up there in December to see her before Christmas," Quinn explains.

"Yes, I'm aware of your infatuation with Berry. It's not as if you've ever hidden it." Santana frowns, looking a bit jealous, and Quinn covers Santana's smaller hand with her own warm one.

"I love you best and always have. Don't start with me." She shoots Santana a quick smile, and after a moment, the other girl smiles as well.

"Okay. So you want Berry over. Fine. You're keeping her in the office. I'm not having her taking up our couch 24/7."

"San . . . it's not as simple as that."

Santana raises her eyebrows as a devious look crosses her girlfriend's face. "What did you have in mind?"

"I want to, well, look after her. This is supposed to be a vacation for her. She's tired, worn out, run-down . . ."

Santana immediately catches Quinn's drift and the dark scowl comes back onto her face. "We only play that game between us. And I don't know how I feel about Berry getting to be the baby. I'm . . . I'm, well, your baby." Her voice drops at the end of her sentence, and Quinn leans across the table to trace Santana's cheekbones with a gentle finger.

"And you always will be. But don't you think it'd be fun to be mommies? I sometimes wonder what you'd be like as a mom . . ."

"I can't be any worse than my own mother was," snipes Santana, but Quinn knows she's won by the acquiescent look on Santana's face. "Fine. We can look after her. But you're arranging it; I'll just play my part."

Quinn laughs at Santana's dissatisfied face. "Oh, come on. You might even like it!"

"Doubtful," snaps Santana, rising and shouldering her purse. "This is all you. I'm only doing it because I love you."

Quinn takes her girlfriend's hand and kisses her on the cheek. "I love you, too."

/~/

Rachel is worse than Quinn had thought. Her room is almost pitch-black. She's lying in her bed, face to the wall, and her thin body looks almost skeletal in the bed. She doesn't even raise her head at the squeaking of the door when Quinn steps into her room.

"Rach?" Quinn's voice is gentle. Rachel doesn't move for a moment; then she stirs and rolls over, blinking in the unexpected light from the door.

"Quinn?" Rachel's voice sounds rusty, but under it, Quinn recognizes the modulated tone she knows so well.

"Hey." Quinn walks into the room and wrinkles her nose a little. The air is stale, almost smelly; there are dirty clothes on the floor and multiple cups of water by the bed. Rachel doesn't move from the bed, but she does sit up to regard Quinn with large, hollow brown eyes.

"Hi. My dads didn't say you were coming over."

"Yeah, it was kind of a drop-in situation." She sits beside Rachel and reaches out a gentle hand to brush the smaller girl's greasy hair away from her face. "So, how have things been?"

Rachel just stares at Quinn, who is the picture of health. Her blonde hair is shining and long and her hazel eyes sparkling. She's gained a little weight since high school, but she carries it well.

"Fine, I guess. The year went well. Look, Quinn, as much as I'm pleased you've dropped by to see an old school chum, I'm a little confused . . ."

Quinn decides to cut to the quick. "Your dads mentioned that you're not really doing very well. They also mentioned they can't figure out why." She continues to stroke Rachel's hair.

Rachel shrugs, but doesn't answer - a very strange occurrence for her.

Quinn waits a beat and tries not to become visibly uncomfortable under Rachel's stare. "Anyway, how would you like to come and stay with me for awhile? I'm not working at the moment, and we can have some girl time. Remember when you let me stay with you after Beth last year?"

Rachel nods, her face brightening a little as she remembers the fun the two girls had had, and how Quinn had blossomed under the love of a non-dysfunctional family. But her eyes are distrustful.

"Why?" is all she says. Quinn shrugs.

"Because it's been awhile. And I want you to come. I want to hear about NYADA, and spend some time together."

Rachel is quiet for awhile, her fingers picking at her coverlet, and then she raises her eyes to Quinn again. "Aren't you with Santana now?"

"Yes," says Quinn, sounding slightly confused, but after a moment of staring into Rachel's eyes, it dawns on her.

"Oh, Rach. No, I'm not trying to rub anything in. And San is looking forward to having you."

Rachel's lower lip trembles. "I didn't think that December meant so little to you, Quinn. I didn't think you were simply . . . experimenting." She's referencing the fact that their December meeting hadn't just been two friends hanging out. There had always been that slight attraction between Quinn and Rachel, and they'd acted on it.

"One could say that you were doing the same thing," retorts Quinn, with a bit of her old sharpness. Their rendez-vous in New York City had been interesting in more ways than one, but the sex, though good, had not been Quinn's favourite part of meeting Rachel then.

"I came because I wanted to see you, not because I wanted to have sex with you."

"Well, now you don't have to," Rachel says drily, and flopping back down in her bed, she rolls away from Quinn. "I'll think about coming."

Quinn rises quietly and puts a hand on Rachel's back. "Okay. I really wish you would."

Rachel just shrugs. "You'd better ask Santana."

"I told you, she's fine with it."

Rachel rolls back over then and looks up at Quinn. "Then . . . okay. Because you asked, and because I'm getting bored here, as you can see."

Quinn smiles. "I'll pick you up tomorrow night."

/~/

Santana stands in the middle of the office, the apartment's second bedroom, and frowns. "Quinn, what the hell are you doing?"

"If we want our guest to be comfortable, Santana, then we have to make her room inviting."

"You sound like Martha Stewart."

"You sound like a bitch right now," retorts Quinn, but she comes over to kiss her girlfriend, anyway. Santana fingers a blue and white blanket.

"It's nice, anyway."

The room's futon is made up with soft, inviting covers and lots of pillows. A dresser stands in the corner - Quinn's mother had brought it over from Quinn's old room. It's filled with sweet pajamas, extra blankets, and diapers.

"So we're really going the whole nine yards, huh?" Santana says, watching Quinn take diapers from the package and line them neatly in the dresser drawer. In the second top drawer, Quinn places baby wipes in a plastic box and some diaper cream.

"Well, yeah. She's weak. And she's going to need complete care. Did you sterilize the bottles?"

"Yes," says Santana, following Quinn over to the bedside table, where she watches her girlfriend place two pacifiers from a three-pack in the small drawer. She places the third one on Rachel's pillow.

"She's always been a suck," sneers Santana, but stops when Quinn shoots her a look.

"You might have to get up with her at night, missy, so quit it."

"Whatever," snarks Santana, but she finishes straightening the lampshade and goes to sit in the comfortable rocking chair in the corner. "It's nice, Q. I'm not going to lie. I think she'll like it."

"I'm going to go and get her. San . . ." Quinn shoots Santana a look that's tinged with desperation, and Santana rolls her eyes.

"I get it. Be nice to the baby."

"Seriously. I'm going to be really annoyed if you aren't. You'll just make her worse. This means a lot to me."

"I get it!" Santana crosses her legs and scowls. "Go get her already."

Quinn blows her a kiss and grabs her car keys. On her way out, she calls, "Get ready!"

There's no answer from Santana, but in Rachel's new room, the other girl smiles.

/~/

Rachel, if possible, actually looks worse in the daylight. She's standing on the corner, dressed in a pair of yoga pants and a red T-shirt. It's clear she hasn't bathed. Her hair is greasily scraped back into a ponytail, and she's wearing no makeup. All in all, this is extremely weird to Quinn, used to seeing Rachel look her best.

"Hi," she says as Quinn gets out of the car. Quinn hugs Rachel to her and feels the smaller girl melt into her embrace.

"Hi," Quinn says, and brushes a stray tear from Rachel's pale face. "Oh, sweetie. I'm here now. Shh. It's okay."

Rachel buries her face in Quinn's soft shoulder for a moment before pulling it together. "Sorry. It's been a tough couple of days."

Quinn opens the car door for Rachel and then heaves her heavy duffel bag into the backseat. "Wow." At least that hasn't changed!

Rachel says nothing on the ride over, but she fidgets uncomfortably and every so often, she bites her lip. Quinn doesn't try to make her talk, but she notices that as they get closer to Quinn's apartment, Rachel is becoming visibly more nervous.

"You're just going to relax. It's all going to be fine." Quinn tries to be reassuring, but Rachel doesn't even look at her.

Quinn has to help Rachel out of the car. The girl is visibly tired from the ride over and yawns widely as Quinn pulls her up by her hands.

"Are you even eating these days, sweetie?" Quinn looks at Rachel's thin frame and shakes her head. "We'll have to make sure to get some of your favourite foods."

"I'm just not hungry lately," whispers Rachel, but she says nothing else as they enter the building and ride the elevator up.

Santana is waiting behind the door and her first instinct is to deliver a cutting remark to Rachel. Instead, she tries to smile. "Hey. Welcome."

Quinn nods approvingly from behind Rachel and Santana roughly takes the smaller girl's bag. "You're looking a bit rough, Berry," she says simply, and Rachel just shrugs.

"I guess so. Hi, Santana. You look good."

Rachel follows Santana down the hall and watches as Quinn and her girlfriend exchange a look. She registers something's going on, but she's too tired to really care. She spots the bed and sinks gratefully onto it.

"Thanks, girls. I'll just take a small nap . . ."

"Not so fast," says Quinn. She sits down next to Rachel and gathers her into her arms. Rachel, if she finds this odd, isn't showing any sign of it. Santana simply leans against the door jamb, never taking her eyes off Rachel.

"I think before you take an afternoon nap, we need to make you nice and clean. I'm going to give you a bath while Santana lays out your clothes for you."

Rachel now looks a little confused. "Uh, well, ladies, I wasn't aware that this was going to be some kind of sexual encounter . . ."

Santana stifles a laugh, not very well, at this. "No, Berry, you're not my type," she chuckles. "Mama Quinn is going to make you stop stinking. Then you're going to take a nap, and then after that, we'll see about some dinner. Okay?"

Rachel just looks confused, so Quinn gently begins to tug her red T-shirt over her head. "Come on, sweetie. You're going to feel better when you're all clean."

Rachel yanks her shirt back down. "I can take a shower on my own."

"But I don't trust you to get completely clean. Babies can't bathe themselves, after all." Now Quinn's voice holds a steely note, and Rachel's face, if possible, gets paler.

"What do you mean?" Her voice becomes dangerously wobbly. Santana starts to look concerned.

"Not so fast, Q. She's going to freak out on you."

"Then she'll have to learn that isn't acceptable behaviour," replies Quinn calmly. She turns back to Rachel. "Arms up, baby."

"I don't . . . no, Quinn, I think there's been a mistake or something." Rachel looks wildly at Santana and mouths, _How long has she been off her meds?_, referencing Quinn's prescribed anti-depressants after Beth's adoption in their last year of high school.

Santana laughs a little. "She's never stopped taking them. Rachel . . . you're going to need to relax." Now Santana comes over and gently raises Rachel's arms. "Okay, Q."

"That's better." Quinn takes off Rachel's shirt and begins to unclasp her bra before Rachel tunes into what's happening and begins to fight against the two women undressing her.

"No!" she cries. "No, come on, girls, I don't know what you're doing - "

"Rachel. Relax, please." Quinn takes Rachel's bra off and then hooks her fingers on the waistband of her jeans. "San, can you start her bath?"

Santana disappears and then Quinn, ignoring Rachel's flailing limbs, holds Rachel tightly to her chest and begins to hush her, humming a little as well. "You're okay. Shhh. Mommy's here."

Rachel by this time is completely confused and upset. She simply sits quietly as Quinn takes off the rest of her clothing and doesn't resist as Quinn pulls her up into a standing position.

Rachel is painfully thin. Her ribs stick out; her breasts look like two small, deflated bags on her chest. Her hip bones are prominent. Quinn simply wraps a towel around her and then rubs her shoulders.

"There. That wasn't so hard. Now you're going to have a nice bath, and then we'll dress you and you can snuggle with Mommy until you get nice and sleepy."

Rachel's cheeks are wet with tears, and she doesn't say anything. She just lets Quinn lead her to the bathroom, where she obediently climbs into the tub.

Santana leaves the room to pick up Rachel's clothing, and Quinn begins to pour warm water with a small plastic juice jug over Rachel's shoulders and back. Rachel, cheeks red with embarrassment, turns to Quinn, her eyes desperate. She crosses her hands over her private parts and tries to hide herself from Quinn.

"Why are you doing this to me, Quinn?"

"Because you're not taking care of yourself, little one. Everyone's very concerned." Quinn pours another jugful of water over Rachel's head, shielding Rachel's eyes with her other hand. "Head back."

Rachel tilts her head back and closes her eyes obediently. Quinn grabs a bottle of baby shampoo and begins to wash Rachel's hair.

"You're not very clean, and you're not eating. I don't know what's going on, but I'm concerned. Santana and I are going to take care of you, since you're not taking care of yourself."

Rachel begins to cry, then, and Quinn shakes her head. "Shh. No more tears. This isn't going to be a bad thing, baby. Just think of it as . . . being a very little girl. You'll be bathed, fed, and cuddled. I know you like all those things," she says and smiles at Rachel. "I know you like to suck."

Rachel blushes bright red, and Quinn looks amused at her reaction. Rachel was definitely partial to breast play during that December week in New York.

Quinn rinses Rachel's hair and then squirts lavender-scented baby shower gel onto a sponge. "Stand up, sweetie. You really need to bathe more. That's unlike you."

The blush doesn't fade from Rachel's cheeks, but she won't say anything. She simply obeys Quinn and at the end of the bath, she actually looks curious.

Santana comes into the bathroom holding another towel for Rachel's hair. "She's been wetting herself."

Quinn turns to her girlfriend. "Really? I didn't notice anything when I undressed her."

Santana just shrugs. "Her panties are wet. Diapers are a good idea, that's all I'm saying."

Rachel's eyes fly wide open as Quinn lifts her out of the bath and wraps a towel around her. "What? Diapers?"

"Have you been wetting your pants, Rachel?" Quinn begins to towel Rachel's hair, ignoring the smaller girl's mouth opening and shutting like a fish. "I know you had that bedwetting problem when we were freshmen . . ."

"That was a rumour!"

"Well, it's apparently true," snarks Santana, leaning back to skewer Rachel with a glance. "Your panties were soaked. Are you just not going to the bathroom, Berry? Gross."

"Santana." Quinn's voice is firm, and Santana tones it down when she sees Rachel looking like she's going to start crying.

"Sorry. It's okay," she says, her voice even halfway convincing. "I know you haven't been feeling great. We'll take care of that, you won't have to worry." Her face softens and she chucks Rachel under the chin. "Don't pout."

Rachel turns to Quinn, who is now towelling her body off. "Quinn, no. This has gone too far. I'm not going to wear a diaper, for God's sake!"

"Oh, sweetie." Quinn stops drying Rachel off, kneeling before her, and smiles up at her. "You're going to do what we say or I'm going to give your fathers quite a report." She stands up, kissing Rachel's forehead, and then wraps the towel around her, taking her hand. "Come on. Let's get you dressed."

Rachel's lower lip is trembling again as Quinn leads her back to her room. Sure enough, there's a diaper waiting in the middle of the bed, next to a pair of cute pink pajamas with strawberries all over them. They're adorable and definitely Rachel's style, but . . . the diaper . . .

"I won't wear it!" Rachel's voice is surprisingly loud in the small bedroom, and both Santana and Quinn turn to her in surprise. "No, that's too far. That's just too much, girls. Now let's be reasonable," she says, her voice returning to her old intonation. "I agree that this will be good for me, to be pampered a little, as you've said, but I think we can do it without diapers and such. Don't you?"

"No," says Santana simply, and she gently, though firmly, takes Rachel by the shoulder and pushes her onto the bed. "We can't. You're already wetting; I just had these carpets cleaned two weeks ago."

"And anyway, sweetie, I think you're just going to feel more secure." Quinn takes Rachel's other shoulder and together, Quinn and Santana gently push her into a prostrate position on the bed.

Lying there, Rachel can't control her emotions. She bursts into loud and angry tears and begins to thrash wildly. She isn't going down without a fight. Quinn and Santana exchange a look, and then Santana quietly leans her full weight over Rachel's waist.

"Come on, _mija_," she says, her normally sharp voice soft. "Just cooperate, and it will be over sooner."

Whether it's the shock of Santana being nice to her or the fact that she really is exhausted, Rachel finally complies. She holds completely still, though her sobbing is harsh and heartbreaking against the sudden silence of the room. Santana takes her weight off Rachel and simply sits beside her on the bed, wiping her cheeks every so often.

Quinn diapers Rachel quickly and then slips the pajama pants on. "Okay. Sit up, sweetheart. Arms up." After Rachel is dressed, Santana combs out the smaller girl's long dark hair and braids it quickly into two braids.

Rachel, despite her tearstained, blotchy face, is quite adorable. Her pink pajamas fit her perfectly, and the bubble of her diaper under her pajama pants is just darling. Quinn is pleased.

"Now, see. Don't you feel so much better?"

Rachel wants to hate them both. She really does. But she finds herself in Quinn's arms and instead of yelling and screaming, she just buries her face in Quinn's shoulder and lets herself be placed into bed.

Santana leans over Rachel and strokes her hair. "Good job, Berry."

Quinn slips a pacifier into Rachel's mouth. "Now you have a nice nap. We'll be back in later to get you and change your diaper. Sleep well, sweetheart."

Rachel has no fight left in her. She simply closes her eyes.

Santana and Quinn exchange a pleased look. This is going excellently.


	2. Chapter 2

It's a quiet two hours. Santana sits at the kitchen table while Quinn stands at the counter, flipping through a recipe.

"What do you think the baby will eat?"

Santana sighs and throws a spoon onto the table. "Look, Q. This baby thing . . . are you sure we're not going too far?"

Quinn laughs lightly. "No. You can tell she needs someone to look after her. She's pissing her pants, for God's sake."

Santana grimaces. "You're not going to make me change her, are you?"

Quinn simply turns her back, and Santana sighs. She starts to sip at her cup of tea again and silence falls over the kitchen. After a moment, they hear a whimpering from the spare bedroom.

Quinn brightens. "Sounds like little Rachel is awake!" She puts down the recipe book and starts towards the bedroom, a big smile on her face. Personally, Santana finds it a little creepy . . . but she's also kind of curious as to what Quinn is going to do.

Rachel is still lying flat on her back in bed. She's rubbing tiny fists into her eyes and whimpering. Santana is surprised that she isn't getting up, but when Rachel turns her face back towards the bedroom door, it's clear she isn't even really awake yet. She's just having some kind of nightmare.

"Oh, baby. Shh." Quinn kneels beside Rachel's bed and strokes back the thick brown hair from Rachel's wan cheeks. "It's okay. Mommy's here."

Rachel opens her big dark eyes and blinks twice, then stares up at Quinn in confusion before her face clears and she remembers where she is, and what's going on. Then her lower lip juts out in a pout.

"Quinn. Thank you for letting me lie down for awhile, but I'm really feeling better now, and probably should be starting home - "

"Not so fast, baby girl." Quinn fixes Rachel with a glare and Rachel shuts up. "You know why you're here, and you know exactly what's going to happen if you decide to be a little brat, now don't you?"

Santana leans more into the room, her face holding an expression of anticipation.

"No, I don't," snaps Rachel. "And I'm sure it can't be worse than being put into diapers, for God's sake, Quinn!"

Quinn pinches Rachel's cheek lightly and the smaller girl's voice trails off in a gasp. "Now, what was that you'd like to continue berating me about, baby?"

Rachel simply stares at Quinn, and Santana kind of can't stand it, so she walks in and plops herself down in front of Rachel.

"Look, Berry. If you're not going to behave yourself, I'm going to spank you myself. Now," says Santana, leaning over Rachel again, boring her own almost-black eyes into Rachel's brown ones, "are you going to behave and be good for Mommy Quinn and me?"

Rachel stares at both women and then bursts into tears.

Santana sighs. Great. Now Berry's going to blubber and it'll take her an hour to calm down.

Quinn, instead of comforting Rachel, gently pushes Santana away from her and slips a gentle finger inside the waistband of Rachel's pajama pants. The diaper crinkles audibly as Rachel moves away in horror.

"Quinn, what are you doing?" Rachel's sobs have stopped in shock, and her voice is almost a squeak now. Santana can't resist a snicker.

"Checking to see if you're wet. I think that might be a reason why you're fussing so much," says Quinn, smiling mischievously. She moves her hand completely inside Rachel's pants and finds a completely dry diaper, as she expected.

Rachel removes Quinn's hand with distaste. "Well, I'm perfectly dry. So, enough, please." She starts to struggle to get up, but Quinn puts her arms over Rachel's stomach in a hug, effectively pinning her down.

"I think maybe our baby is feeling a bit uncomfortable, San," she purrs, and Santana immediately catches her drift. Although it's disgusting what Quinn is proposing, she also feels a little turned on by it. Santana's always been a little kinky.

"Hmm. Maybe." She comes over and strokes Rachel's hair. "You've been asleep awhile, haven't you, Rachel? I'm sure you're feeling pretty desperate."

Now Rachel just looks terrified. "Oh, come on, girls . . . surely you can see that this is getting way too ridiculous. I am not going to, er, use my diaper just so that you can prove a point!"

Now Quinn looks angry, and quick as a flash, she slaps Rachel's face. It's light enough that it makes no mark at all, but the shock of it causes Rachel's mouth to flap shut like a fish. Her eyes sparkle brightly with tears, but she says nothing else. She simply looks horrified.

Quinn puts pressure on Rachel's abdomen, massaging it and pushing directly above Rachel's bladder. The sensation is extremely painful on Rachel's full bladder, but after a moment, it's almost pleasurable. Rachel finds herself with her eyes screwed shut, bucking a little against Quinn's regular massage.

"That feels good, doesn't it, baby. That feels really good," breathes Quinn, pushing a little harder on Rachel's bladder. After a moment, she places a hand on the smooth white crotch of Rachel's diaper, and feels a slow warmth. The crotch begins to turn yellow under her hand.

"Good girl," Quinn says approvingly, and strokes Rachel's hair with her other hand. Rachel freezes for a second, clearly not understanding what's happening, and then her own hands fly to her crotch, covering Quinn's hand.

"Oh my God . . ." Rachel struggles upwards, trying to get up. "Quinn, you have to let me go to the bathroom!"

"No, sweetie, it's okay. This is what babies do. It's okay."

Santana is watching all of this with horrified fascination. She can feel herself almost getting wet at the thought of Rachel being made to piss herself. It's strangely hot.

Rachel squeezes her eyes shut as the warmth engulfs her pussy and bottom. It feels almost funny, yet strangely familiar . . .

"So," says Quinn, pressing on Rachel's wet diaper. "It IS true that you pissed your bed as a freshman?"

Rachel doesn't even realize what she's saying. "Yes, but I took medicine and it stopped . . . ahh." She pushes Quinn's hands harder against herself, but in another moment, Quinn takes her hand away.

"Now you're happy, aren't you?" She motions to Santana, who goes into Rachel's drawer and takes out a fresh diaper and some wipes. "We need to change you before supper."

Rachel looks at Quinn suspiciously. "I'm going to have to eat baby food, am I?"

"No." Quinn busies herself by taking down Rachel's pajama pants. The smaller girl's diaper hangs heavily from her thin hips, swollen and wet. Quinn feels a stab of pleasure right at her core.

Quinn opens Rachel's diaper and wipes her with the cold wipes. Now Rachel can't resist a moan. She bucks against the cool wipe, making sounds of pleasure, but Quinn shakes her head, and Santana snaps at her.

"No, Berry. That's not what this is about. Stop."

Quinn shoots a sympathetic look at Santana, who frowns back at her. They're bordering very closely on getting overly sexual with this, which Quinn had promised Santana she wouldn't do. Santana shuts her mouth, but still glares at Rachel lying half-naked on the bed.

Quinn finishes changing Rachel, taping up her diaper securely, and then goes to wash her hands, leaving Santana alone with the smaller girl.

Rachel stares shyly at Santana. "Look, Santana, I'm not looking to put moves on your girlfriend or something . . ."

"I don't care, Berry. You just watch yourself. I'm doing what I can to go along with this because Quinn cares about you or something, but I'm not going to sit and watch you guys go at it. Quinn is my girlfriend. Remember that or I'll help you remember it." Santana digs her nails into Rachel's exposed stomach and Rachel yelps.

"Now come on." Santana uncharacteristically gently raises Rachel by her hands to her feet, remembering that the girl is still fragile and weak from not eating.

Quinn meets them in the hallway and smiles at Rachel waddling in her diaper, the crinkling obvious. "What a cutie. Come on, sweetie. I'm going to give you some food. You must be starving after not eating for so long!"

Rachel grimaces, but she's learning her lesson. She follows the two women to the kitchen, and secretly thinks to herself that although she still doesn't understand . . . she's definitely starting to enjoy this.


	3. Chapter 3

Santana and Quinn's apartment is pretty simply laid out. Quinn leads Rachel into the kitchen, Santana bringing up the rear, and points through to the dining room.

"San, can you get the baby comfortable at the table? I'm going to dish up her supper for her. We'll eat later."

Rachel looks interested. "What am I eating?"

Quinn smiles. "Nourishing, healthy food to get your strength back up. You're so thin and weak, little one." She strokes Rachel's hair and smiles, again in that slightly creepy way that Santana isn't exactly sure she likes. "You need proper food in order not to end up collapsing at school again."

Rachel gasps. "How did you know that?"

"Your dads and I have been in touch." Quinn turns her back on the other two girls and starts stirring something in a pot. "Go on through. I'll be there in a second."

Santana nods and grabs Rachel by the upper arm, a bit more roughly than Quinn would have liked, probably, and steers her towards the chair in the dining room. Rachel's diaper crinkles at every step, and she's forced to take smaller steps to keep up with the way Santana is jerking her around.

She sits in the chair and Santana goes behind her. In another moment, Rachel feels a strap passing around her abdomen, tightly pulling her up against the chair back. Rachel struggles to get up, but she's effectively strapped down.

"Santana! Is this really necessary?"

Santana sighs and tightens the strap at the back even more. "Shut up, Berry. When are you going to stop with all these questions?" Crossing the room, she pulls out a drawer in a small cabinet against the wall and picks up a baby bib.

The bib has a picture of a duck on it and is made of soft white terrycloth. The duck is embroidered in satin. Santana ties the bib around Rachel's neck and then stands back.

"Very cute. Mommy Quinn will be pleased." She turns to go into the kitchen, but then shoots Rachel a look. "Don't even think of trying to pull that off, or the next thing that will be strapped down will be your hands."

Rachel glares back at her, but says nothing. Santana takes a menacing step towards Rachel, and the smaller girl quickly wipes the glare off her face. May as well not push her luck.

Quinn is stirring what looks like oatmeal in a pot. In another pot, thick milk is heating and filling the kitchen with a warm fragrance.

"San, can you take the milk off the burner? I'm going to put some raisins in this and then Rachel's supper is all ready."

After adding the raisins, Quinn pours some of the hot milk over the oatmeal and fills a tall baby bottle with the rest. She grins a bit to herself – she knows Rachel doesn't much like dairy. Oh, well.

Before screwing the top of the bottle on, she adds two spoonfuls of Metamucil fibre powder to the bottle and shakes it well. This will have interesting results later.

Carrying the meal through to the dining room, she notices that the bib that Santana has tied on Rachel is now on the floor. Rachel is busily working away at the strap holding her to the chair, and looks up guiltily as the two girls come in.

Santana frowns. "What did I just say, Berry?"

"I don't want to be strapped in, nor do I want to wear a bib! Come on, girls, haven't we gone far enough with this game? I mean, the diapers were enough. This is just getting ridiculous."

Santana steps forward and sharply slaps Rachel's face, which causes the smaller girl's hands to fly up to her reddened cheek.

"Ow!"

"There's more of that coming. What have we said over and over, Rachel? I don't want to give you a spanking, but I will." Santana stands over Rachel triumphantly. Quinn had said that she could take care of all the discipline, and the sheer power she feels at the idea of this job is overwhelming.

Quinn is sitting quietly in the chair beside Rachel's, and she responds in a soft voice. "I think we may have given her too much freedom at the outset. We should have strapped her in completely and let her earn her freedom back."

"Well, she won't be getting it back for awhile. Babies who decide to disobey don't get the use of their hands." With that, Santana strikes like a snake, pinning Rachel's hands behind her back out of nowhere. Quinn reaches into the cabinet drawer and passes her a stretchy headband, which Santana uses to bind Rachel's hands behind her back.

Rachel bursts into tears.

Quinn ties the bib tenderly around her neck. "Come on, sweetheart. You want to behave for Mommy, don't you?"

Rachel just stares at Quinn in desperation and Quinn briefly wonders if they've pushed her too far. So, she decides to just start feeding Rachel in hopes that the baby will forget all about being strapped down to her chair.

"Look, Rachel," Quinn coos. "I've got some nummy oatmeal here for you. And a nice warm bottle to have after you're finished eating like a good girl. If you're good and eat all your supper up, Mommy will feed you on the couch and we can cuddle a little bit."

Rachel's face doesn't change, and when Quinn presents the first bite of oatmeal, she turns her face away with disgust.

"Oh, come on, Berry. You know Quinn is a good cook." Santana is sitting across the table, watching this with amusement.

"I don't like milk, or oatmeal, for that matter," says Rachel faintly, and Quinn puts her head to one side, giving her an amused and slightly skeptical look.

"Yes, well, you haven't 'liked' anything much lately but Slim-Fast shakes and carrot sticks. No, thank you." As Rachel opens her mouth to answer, Quinn shoves in a bite of oatmeal.

Rachel looks for a moment like she might consider spitting the oatmeal back onto her bib, but one quick glance at Santana's face changes her mind quickly. She chews and swallows without much of a grimace, to her credit.

"Good girl," murmurs Quinn, and feeds her a second bite.

The second bite has some raisins in it, which actually tastes good. Rachel chews and swallows quickly, and then opens her mouth for more.

"You are a hungry girl," comments Quinn, and half the bowl of oatmeal disappears fairly quickly.

Santana looks impressed. "Nice change of attitude, Berry. Maybe you're finally deciding to get it."

"But I'm full now," complains Rachel, looking down at the still half-full bowl of food. "I can't eat any more."

"You probably just need to burp," says Quinn, and she gently unstraps Rachel's hands from the back of the chair, and then loosens the strap around her abdomen. Kneeling in front of Rachel, she gently pulls her forward into her arms and pats her back a few times.

It's a supremely awkward position, and Rachel's eyes travel in confusion around the room until a loud burp explodes from her body rather suddenly. In quick succession, she passes an equally loud amount of wind from her other end, too. Her face flushes a bright red.

"Good girl," says Quinn, and straps her back in. "That feels better, doesn't it?"

Santana is trying to hide her laughter, and Rachel looks down at her lap, her face still blushing red. She can't remember the last time she passed gas in front of someone who wasn't family, and if she could, she would crawl under the table.

Quinn chucks her under the chin. "Hey. It's okay. Babies do that. No worries, okay?"

Rachel can't look at either girl in the eye. She just keeps staring down at her lap.

Quinn and Santana exchange knowing looks and Quinn decides not to push Rachel. She unstraps her from her chair and picks up her bottle.

"You were a good girl. How about we go and have a bottle on the couch? Santana wants to watch _American Idol_, anyway. And I know you like that show, too," she winks.

Rachel just follows Quinn into the living room, Santana staying behind to clear the table and begin the dishes. She stands awkwardly in front of Quinn as the taller girl flops on the couch, placing a pillow against one of the soft arms and another one on her other side to support Rachel's back and head.

"Well, come on, sweetie." She holds out her arms, and Rachel is torn between wanting to run back to her room, and sitting with Quinn being bottle-fed.

Santana appears at the door. "Lie down, Berry."

Rachel suddenly has had enough of this. She's been here for about five hours – enough is enough.

"Okay. I'm done. You girls can play whatever crazy game you want to play with someone else. I'm not going to stick around and be part of your weird experiment. If you want a child so much, then why don't you just have one? Artificial insemination is cheap these days!" Rachel's voice has that wildly desperate note in it, and Santana shoots a worried look at Quinn.

Rachel is going to break.

Sure enough, before either girl can do anything to stop her, Rachel is off in a flurry of bare heels and a loud crinkling of her diaper. She shoots down the hallway to the spare bedroom and slams the door before Quinn or Santana can follow her in, locking it securely. Immediately, she starts combing through the drawers for her clothing, but when she can't find it, she sits down on the floor and begins to cry stormily.

Quinn and Santana are standing outside the door. Quinn knocks politely.

"Rach, we didn't mean to scare you. Let us in. We'll take it more slowly."

Santana glares at Quinn. "After you're punished for this. This is unacceptable behaviour, Berry."

Rachel throws a stuffed animal at the door with a dull, muffled thud. "I'm not letting you in! You're crazy! I don't believe my dads agreed to this and I don't want to stay here!" Her voice breaks again and she leans back against the bed, her face streaming with tears. "I want to go home!"

Quinn takes a bobby pin from her hair and expertly fiddles with the lock. The door springs open and she immediately notices Rachel on the floor beside the bed, crying as if her heart would break.

"Oh, sweetheart. Shh. It's okay." Quinn sits beside Rachel and after a moment, Santana sits on her other side.

Rachel looks like she wants to run from both of them, but after a moment, she turns into Quinn's waiting arms and sobs against Quinn's soft breasts.

"Shhhh. We went too fast with this. It's okay. You're going to be taken care of very well. No one's going to hurt you." She looks at Santana firmly and Santana just shrugs. Fine with her. This is Quinn's game.

Rachel, curled against Quinn, sniffles. "I don't know why you're doing this," she says faintly.

"Because you're not taking care of yourself, and because we care about you. And because, frankly, Rach, you need it." Quinn moves one of her hands from Rachel's back down to her diaper and pats it firmly. "You got pretty upset, I think."

Rachel doesn't know what she means for a moment, and then realizes that Quinn's referring to the fact that her diaper is wet.

Her diaper is wet?

"What?" Rachel puts a hand on her crotch to check herself, as if she's not sure this is really happening. "Why would I . . . what?"

Santana, in a rare moment of gentleness, strokes Rachel's hair. "You got upset, _querida_. It's okay. No one's judging."

Rachel gives Santana another desperate, confused look, and Santana hugs Rachel. "Honest. No judging."

Quinn chucks Rachel under the chin again, in a gesture that Rachel is actually starting to kind of like. It's affectionate and caring and so very Quinn.

"Why don't we change your diaper and try again? The bottle's still waiting, and I think you could use a bit of a cuddle right now."

After a moment, Rachel nods, and Santana pulls her to her feet. Rachel lies down on the bed cooperatively and Quinn begins to change her.

"Should we put pajama pants on? Are you getting cold?"

Rachel looks up at Quinn, who is beautiful in the fading evening light, and smiles shyly.

"Yes . . . Mommy. I'm cold."

Santana smiles at Rachel's words, and Quinn tickles her tummy, a big smile crossing her face.

"What a good girl!" She kisses Rachel's cheek and Rachel giggles.

When Rachel is dry, Quinn takes her hand and leads her back to the living room. Santana warms the bottle up again and Rachel awkwardly climbs across Quinn's lap.

"This is weird," she says tentatively, and Quinn strokes her hair.

"It's only strange because you're letting it be strange," she murmurs. "Just relax. Let me take care of you."

Santana comes back with the bottle and hands it to Quinn, then moves Rachel's feet so that she can sit down. Once she's seated, she takes Rachel's feet back on her lap and rubs them a little. Rachel turns into Quinn to hide a grin.

Quinn slips the nipple into Rachel's mouth and watches as the smaller girl's big dark eyes flutter closed. Despite the fact that she doesn't like dairy, Rachel sucks raptly at the bottle, occasionally stopping to breathe evenly or study Quinn and Santana in the half-light.

She begins to think she could get used to this, after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel falls asleep on Quinn's lap in the flickering TV screen light, and Santana smiles as Quinn looks up from her magazine to focus on the TV screen. She catches Santana's smile and smiles back, inquiringly.

Santana points down at Rachel, her mouth slightly open, breathing regularly and curled in towards Quinn's chest. Quinn can't help but smile back.

"You want to help me get her to bed?" she whispers to Santana, and the other girl nods. Rachel is light, but both Quinn and Santana aren't sure if Quinn can handle Rachel's weight on her own.

As it turns out, Rachel's not too heavy for Quinn, and Santana only needs to pull Quinn up to her feet. Rachel stirs, and then snuggles closer against Quinn's soft chest, and Santana exchanges another smile with her blonde girlfriend. Rachel really is so sweet.

They manage to get Rachel to her room, but then there's another problem. Rachel is quite obviously wet – she's clearly given into the fact that diapers are going to be what she wears in this house – and Quinn is worried that changing her will wake her. She and Santana have a quick conference in the hall.

"Does it matter if we wake her?" asks Santana, looking slightly grossed out. "She can't go to sleep like that, Q. That's really bad for her."

"Is she really that wet?" Quinn looks unsure. "I don't want to wake her up. She's so tired and she was very cranky tonight. She needs her sleep."

"She's been sitting in that wet diaper for awhile, Q." Santana rolls her eyes. Quinn hasn't looked after many babies before, whereas Santana's been babysitting since she was about 12. Quinn simply throws up her hands.

"Fine. If you wake her, you'll be putting her back to sleep. I'm tired."

"You can't just leave her like that!" Santana looks scandalized. "Fine, I'll do it. Q, you can't just give up on this Mommy stuff because you're tired. She's in this totally, now. She needs us."

Quinn looks amused as she stretches her arms over her head. "I think that's funny. You were so against it, and now you're all for it."

"Because you can't just do this to someone and switch it off," mutters Santana. "You can't leave her to fend for herself because you don't want to do it anymore, Q."

Quinn smiles. "Okay. Well, you can look after her for now, and I'm going to get some sleep. I've been busy all day. You can look after her through the night."

Santana just shrugs. She doesn't sleep well, anyway, so she knows she'll be up. If Rachel ends up awake because of whatever reason, she can put her back to sleep. "I guess," mutters Santana. "But this isn't cool. You're not sticking me with all the night care."

Quinn grins. "It won't kill you."

"But I might kill you," snarks Santana, and pushes Quinn gently towards the direction of their bedroom. "I'll there in a few minutes."

Quinn giggles and stumbles down the hall. Santana just scowls and quietly opens Rachel's door, tiptoeing in. There's a small nightlight on beside the bed, casting a gentle glow over everything.

Rachel is curled up on her side in bed, her hands fisted in the throw blanket on top of her comforter. Quinn hadn't even put her completely in bed. At least it will make it easier to change her. Santana lifts the blanket off the girl's prone form.

"Come on, _mija_," breathes Santana, gently easing Rachel over. Rachel whimpers at the loss of her blanket and warmth and rubs her fists into her eyes.

"You've got to be all dry to go to sleep. It's going to only take a second," says Santana, her voice gentler than usual. Rachel isn't really awake, and after a moment, she relaxes, her arms splayed above her head. Santana gently takes down Rachel's pajama pants and then grabs a clean diaper and wipes from the top of the dresser.

The diaper change goes quickly. Rachel barely stirs at the cold wipe, and doesn't move while Santana tapes her diaper and pulls up her pants. She wakes up just at the last, when Santana slips her under the comforter.

"Mama?" murmurs Rachel, not really awake. Santana looks a little surprised. Rachel hasn't ever had any kind of a mother to call out for. But remembering Quinn and her easy behaviour, she just decides to go with it.

"Mama's right here, _querida_."

"Don't go away," comes the sleepy voice, and Santana sits down beside Rachel on the bed.

"You need to go to sleep. Shh."

Rachel whimpers, then, and Santana isn't really surprised when Rachel's arms snake around her waist.

"Don't go," she whines, and Santana's first reaction is of annoyance. She's tired. She wants to go to sleep. But Rachel is so sweet, a tumbled mess of brown hair and warm arms, that Santana gives in and snuggles down beside the other girl, pulling her close into the crook of her neck and shoulder, rubbing her back.

"Shh. It's late, you need to go to sleep, baby."

"Mmm," murmurs Rachel happily, and quickly falls asleep. It's literally seconds before her arms become heavy over Santana and her breathing evens out. That's great. Except now Santana is trapped.

Quinn appears at the slightly open bedroom door, her face creasing into a pleased smile. "Aww."

"Shut up. I can't get out," hisses Santana, wriggling slightly. Rachel sighs and then turns over onto her other side, and Santana makes her escape.

Quinn is dressed in a filmy white nightgown and her long blonde hair streams over her shoulders. Santana smiles and kisses her girlfriend in the hall.

"You make a good mommy," says Quinn, holding Santana close against her chest.

"It's really not that hard," replies Santana in surprise, and then stifles a giggle as Quinn drags her towards the bedroom.

"Maybe not, but it's certainly sexy," breathes Quinn, and pulls Santana into bed.

/~/

It's the middle of the night when Quinn wakes up. She's not really sure who or what has woken her, except that there's definitely something wrong. She listens for a second, and then hears nothing, and shrugging, she turns over to snuggle against sleeping Santana.

Then she hears it. A small whimpering sound. Turning back over, she sees a small, thin form at the end of the bed, and realizes that Rachel is awake.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" Quinn sits up in bed and regards Rachel, sitting at the end of the bed, a big pout on her face in the half-light.

"I had a bad dream," comes the small voice, and Quinn stretches her arms out. Rachel comes into them and snuggles against Quinn, inhaling the scent of Quinn's hair.

"Shh. You're okay. I'll put you back to bed, okay?"

Rachel shakes her head slightly and presses more into Quinn, and Quinn's lips curve up into a knowing smile.

"There's not enough room for you to sleep with us, baby."

"You have a queen-size bed. That's plenty of room," comes Rachel's matter-of-fact voice, and Quinn can't help laughing, which wakes Santana up.

"Rachel, go back to bed," she grumbles, turning over and pushing her face into her pillow. "You're too old to get up at night."

Rachel's face crumples, and Quinn sharply pokes Santana, who sighs. "Well, she is. What's the problem, Berry?"

Rachel won't say, at first, but Quinn doesn't wait for her answer. She squeezes the crotch of Rachel's pants and knows immediately what woke Rachel up.

"She's wet."

It's so dark that Quinn can't actually see Rachel blushing, but she can feel the heat of the smaller girl's face against her chest.

"It's a perfectly reasonable thing to wake up for," says Quinn. "I wouldn't want to sleep in a wet diaper, anyway."

Santana sits up, her hair in all directions, and sighs in annoyance. "Fine. Come on, Berry."

She gets out of bed, still grumbling, and comes around to the other side of the bed. Seeing Rachel curled up in Quinn's arms makes her soften a little, though.

"Listen, you can't go to sleep in our bed with wet pants. But you can come in after you're dry. For a little while," she adds, her voice going sharp again. Quinn grins at her.

Santana leads Rachel off and Quinn rearranges the many pillows to give Rachel a place to sleep in the middle of the bed. Santana makes the diaper change quick and leads Rachel back into the bedroom. Rachel is now rubbing her eyes and starting to whimper.

"Mama. I'm tired."

"I know, sweetie." Santana's voice is soft. "Come on. Let's go back to bed."

Rachel joyfully clambers in and snuggles against Quinn under the covers, a thumb going into her mouth. Quinn giggles and puts her arms around her baby, exchanging a glance with Santana over her head.

"Mama?" she mouths, and Santana just looks slightly embarrassed.

Santana settles on Rachel's other side and strokes the smaller girl's tumbled hair. Maybe now they can get some sleep.

Quinn rubs Rachel's back and smiles. Her experiment is working well.

/~/

They all wake up in the morning around the same time. Santana just groans and stumbles towards the bathroom, knocking into things on her way. Rachel stiffens for a moment, and then relaxes, almost guiltily, as she snuggles more into Quinn.

Quinn knows exactly what happened.

"Did you just wet your pants, Rachel?" she asks the tumbled brown head on her chest. After a moment, the head nods.

"Then we'd better get up and change them, hmm?"

"Not yet," mutters Rachel, and Quinn looks surprised. She didn't expect Rachel to accept diapers this easily.

When Santana comes back, she roughly pulls the covers off of Quinn and Rachel. "Let's go. I'm hungry and we've got to decide what we're doing today."

Quinn shivers in the sudden cold and involuntarily holds onto Rachel, who is enjoying this immensely. "I didn't think we were going to take her out, yet."

"Well, we need more diapers, and you wanted to buy some more clothes for her. Plus she could use some playtime. She's pale as anything and she needs some exercise."

"The park?" asks Rachel, her head popping up over the piled covers.

"Maybe, if you're a good girl," says Santana. "It depends on how you behave in the store."

The colour, what's left of it, drains from Rachel's face.

"What store?"

"The store we're going to go to today to get you some more stuff, sweetie," says Quinn, gracefully swinging her legs over the side of the bed. "And we need to go grocery shopping, too. We don't have a lot of food in the house and now that there are three people, we'll have to stock up."

Rachel looks unsure again, and Santana nastily decides to press home her advantage.

"You don't want to spend the day in your room, do you? No TV, no playtime . . . no cuddles?"

"No!" squeals Rachel, clambering across the bed towards Quinn. "Mommy, no. Don't let her."

"Then you'd better be good," says Quinn, tapping Rachel's head smartly, and going towards the bathroom. "I'll leave you to get her dressed, then," she says over her shoulder to Santana, who nods.

"Can I pick out what I'm going to wear?" asks Rachel.

"I don't know. Maybe." Santana pulls her up from the bed and smiles at her. Rachel is very rumpled, her hair a complete tangled mess and her diaper sagging. "I think you need a bath first."

Rachel pouts. "Don't want a bath."

"Excuse me?" Santana raises Rachel's chin with a finger and Rachel shakes off the other girl's grip.

"I don't need a bath. I had one yesterday."

"Well, I think you do. You're wet and smelly and you need a bath."

Rachel frowns. "No."

Quick as a flash, Santana has Rachel in her arms and is carrying her towards her room. Santana is a lot stronger than she looks, Rachel realizes dimly, as the taller girl tosses Rachel on the bed and starts to rummage through her drawers.

"But you said I could pick out what I wanted to wear, Mama!" whines Rachel, and Santana turns.

"You're not being very cooperative, Berry."

"But I just don't need one!" Rachel's voice escalates to a yell, and Quinn pokes her head around the door frame, clearly about to go into the shower.

"What's the problem?"

"She won't take a bath. She's being a little brat."

"Rachel, do you want a spank?" Quinn frowns at the rumpled little girl on the bed, and Rachel pouts.

"NO!"

"Then you'd best behave yourself!"

"But I don't need one!" and Rachel bursts into tears. Santana looks up at Quinn helplessly, and Quinn comes into the room, dressed in a bathrobe.

"I don't like this behaviour, young lady," she says softly, warningly. Rachel knows that tone.

"I don't want a spanking, Mommy!"

"Then I don't want to hear any more arguing. I'll be done with my shower in a few minutes, and you can get into the bath then."

"Why can't I have a shower?"

"Because I don't trust you to get yourself clean." Quinn turns to Santana. "Why don't you give her breakfast first? She's clearly hungry."

Santana shrugs. "I don't think she should be able to get off that easily."

"Well, what do you suggest?"

"She can wait ten minutes and take a bath."

Rachel pipes up. "I could take a shower with Mommy."

"No!" frowns Santana.

"Wait. That might actually solve this." Quinn looks interested. "That way she'll be clean and I can make sure she actually gets clean."

Santana looks annoyed, but Quinn decides. "I think that's the solution. Come on, baby."

Rachel brightens and starts trying to tug off her clothes. After a moment, Santana helps her take off her shirt and pants.

Quinn watches them fondly. "It's funny how she doesn't mind being naked now."

"It's funny how you're going to let her see you naked," grumbles Santana, but Quinn ignores that. When Rachel is naked, she takes her hand and leads her to the bathroom.

Rachel obediently stands still in the shower and allows Quinn to wash her hair and body. Quinn allows her to shave her own legs and underarms, though. She doesn't need to cut the baby accidentally.

Santana waits quietly on the other side of the curtain to towel Rachel off and get her dressed, and Quinn finishes her shower in peace. It really wasn't a bad idea at all to do it this way. Quick and easy.

When Quinn is out, dressed and her hair dried, Santana is already feeding Rachel tiny bites of toast at the dining room table, Rachel's hands tied behind her again. Rachel is dressed in a sweet yellow dress with a bow on the front. Her legs swing cheerfully from the edge of her chair. Santana has pinned back her bangs and braided her wet brown hair.

"She looks so cute," says Quinn, and kisses both her girls cheerfully.

"My turn, finally?" snarks Santana, getting up from the table and stomping towards the bathroom. Quinn gives Rachel another bite of toast and then goes after her girlfriend. Stopping her in the hall, she gives Santana a long kiss that wipes the dark look from the girl's face.

"Stop being jealous. It cuts down on arguments."

"It's still not cool, Q."

"She's not going to try anything. If she does, she gets punished."

Santana looks mollified. "Okay."

Patting her girlfriend's ass, Quinn returns to the dining room, where Rachel is trying to get her hands free to get to the toast on her plate. She pouts up at Quinn. "I'm hungry, Mommy!"

"Okay. You can be patient." Quinn sits down leisurely beside her and feeds her another bite of toast. She looks for the bottle of milk, but can't find it. Santana must have forgotten to take it out of the fridge.

"Hold on, baby."

Quinn goes into the kitchen and adds the Metamucil powder to Rachel's milk again. So far, nothing, but Quinn suspects Rachel is going to feel a lot better once she's cleaned out sufficiently.

Rachel finishes her toast and then struggles unnecessarily against her bonds. "I want my milk, Mommy!"

Again, Quinn is impressed at how Rachel has fallen into this role completely. "Where's my patient girl?"

Rachel whimpers, but subsides, a pout on her face.

"That's better." Quinn unties her and Rachel pulls on Quinn's hand towards the couch. Clearly, this is something that Rachel really cherishes. Quinn is glad for that.

She brings the cold bottle over and sits down, patting her lap invitingly. Rachel immediately situates herself and opens her mouth for the bottle nipple.

Santana finds them like that when she comes out, dressed and ready herself. She can't help a smile.

"You guys look cute like that."

"Well, after she's finished, we'll change her and then go."

Rachel lets go of the bottle nipple, her brown eyes looking worried again. Santana picks up on her worry.

"What's the matter this time, Berry?"

"I don't want to wear a diaper outside." Rachel's voice is small, almost nervous, but Quinn immediately hears the plea in her voice and looks up consideringly at Santana.

"I don't know," says Santana, looking a little skeptical. "She's already wetting fairly easily. What if she has an accident?"

Rachel snorts, and Quinn looks down at her questioningly.

"I haven't had an accident for years and years," says Rachel, her voice sharp. "I think I can hold it for a few hours."

Quinn just shrugs. "If you have an accident, you're going to be pretty upset. And it's going to be in public."

"Why do you think I'm going to have one?" asks Rachel, sitting up and frowning at them. "I don't know why I can't just wear panties like everyone else does. We don't have to break character."

"It's not really character anymore, is it, baby?" Santana says, coming over and squeezing Rachel's diaper. "You're wet again, and that's only been what, maybe an hour?"

"I just pee a lot," mutters Rachel, and Quinn shrugs.

"I guess you can, but if you have an accident, you're going to be punished. I think you should wear a diaper."

"We'll take one, anyway," says Santana. "I'm not leaving the house without one. Berry may think she's fine, but I don't know."

Rachel just makes a grimace, which turns into a giggle as Quinn tickles her. "We'll take a chance this time, I guess."

Quinn is thinking of the Metamucil. If Rachel happens to need to go and doesn't make it, then it's going to be a huge, messy problem. Quinn had added the large amount of fibre powder to her milk in hopes that they'd be in the house, and therefore Rachel in diapers, for at least a few days. She was going to gradually cut down after Rachel had been cleaned out so that she was regular, but not moving her bowels more than she needed to.

Santana is thinking of the same thing, Quinn realizes. Then Santana's face closes and she shrugs.

"Maybe Rachel can make the case for not needing diapers at all, hmm, Quinn?"

"Well, I do sometimes, I think. At night, maybe," mutters Rachel, and Quinn and Santana grin to each other.

"Well, let's go. Q, can you change her? I'm going to pull the car around front."

Quinn gets up and lifts Rachel to her feet, and takes her hand. "Come on, sweetie."

After Quinn takes her wet diaper off, she takes a pair of Rachel's clean panties from her suitcase and looks at her seriously. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. What if someone from school sees me? Or from Glee?" Rachel shivers at the thought.

"Okay. I think maybe we should buy Pull-Ups for going out. I'll talk to Santana."

"This will be fine." Rachel pulls on her panties by herself, and Quinn smiles. Now she just looks normal, like Rachel used to in high school.

After washing her hands, Quinn picks up Rachel's diaper bag, gaily patterned with ducks and rattles, and her own purse. "Let's go."

"Why are you bringing that?" Rachel looks horrified.

"I think it's best to have the supplies on hand, even if we don't have to use them."

"Can't you just put a diaper and the wipes into your purse? Don't take that, please, Quinn," begs Rachel, and Quinn is about to insist, when Santana honks the horn impatiently from below.

"Okay. Just this once." Quinn takes a diaper and the box of wipes from the bag and stuffs them into her purse, and Rachel grabs her own purse and leads the way out the door.

As Quinn locks it, she wonders just how eventful a trip this is going to be, after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Santana is waiting impatiently in the car and just for good measure, she blasts the horn several times even when she sees Quinn and Rachel coming out of the front door of the building. An old woman going in gives her a glare, so Santana glares back and gives an extra-long blast on the car horn just to show her who's boss. By the time Quinn and Rachel get to the car, Quinn looks extremely annoyed and after opening the back door for Rachel and buckling her seatbelt for her (something Rachel finds very amusing), she gets into the front seat and slams the door in annoyance.

"The entire neighbourhood could hear you!" she hisses, and Santana rolls her eyes.

"How long does it take to get out the door?"

"Well, we're all here now!" chirps Rachel from the back, much more cheerfully than Santana feels she should, and both women in the front turn around to glare at her.

"Listen here, Berry. We're going to Wal-Mart to pick up some things for you. Bottles, pacifiers, all that. More diapers for sure." Santana puts the car in gear and starts pulling out of the apartment complex's driveway. "I expect you to behave yourself. You'll be doing everything we tell you to. I don't care who we see and I don't care how you feel about it. You complain and I'll turn you over my knee, in public."

"San . . ." Quinn sounds disapproving, and Santana turns to her, her face annoyed.

"What?"

"Come on. Give her a break. This is her first time going out into public like this. And honestly, I think that this should just be an uneventful trip. She's going to be tired by about 1, and hungry, too. And I don't want her eating McDonalds or anything because we're focusing on discipline when we should be finishing the shopping."

Rachel grimaces. "I wouldn't eat it anyway."

Santana just shrugs. "If she ends up wetting her pants, you get to brave the disgusting washrooms to change her."

Rachel looks indignant. "I'm not going to have any accidents! I don't know why you guys keep saying that!"

Quinn turns around to look at her. "Well, sweetie . . . you've wet your pants several times quite easily. And yesterday when you got very upset, you had an accident without even knowing it. I can't speak for Santana, but I'm worried about you making a mess in public."

Santana just snorts. "That'll be her problem if she does. I'll just pretend I don't know any of you."

Quinn rolls her eyes, and Rachel just sighs. "I'll be fine. Let's just go."

They pull into the parking lot and after finding a spot close to the front (Quinn suggested taking one of the "mother and baby" spots, but Rachel was horrified and Santana just laughed and then missed the opportunity when someone else pulled in), they get out. Quinn snags a cart from the cart bay close to their spot, and then Santana turns to Rachel.

"Okay. In you get."

Rachel looks confused. "In where?"

Before Santana can respond, Quinn lifts Rachel into her arms and hoists her into the front part of the cart. Rachel just about barely fits, but because of her weight loss, she's able to slide in there. It's uncomfortable and her legs hang awkwardly down, about a foot from the ground, but Quinn ignores her grimaces of discomfort and plops her purse in the back to help the cart balance and not dump Rachel face-first onto the ground. Santana does the same, and they push Rachel to the door of the stores.

Rachel is able to sit quietly, albeit with her face beet-red, while the greeter waves to them and smiles in amusement at Rachel sitting in the front of the cart. But once they start meandering up and down the aisles, she begins to complain.

"The leg holes aren't big enough! They're pinching my legs!"

"Shut up, Berry," says Santana, plopping a package of pacifiers into the back of the cart. Quinn leaves Rachel for a moment to get a box of Playtex nurser bottles and a package of bibs, and Rachel wiggles and glares at her. Santana reaches over and pinches one of Rachel's legs, which are starting to go numb where her legs hang down from the seat.

"Behave yourself. You heard what I said in the car."

"But it hurts!" Rachel's voice rises a little, earning her a curious glance from a woman passing the baby aisle. She reddens again and quiets down.

Quinn comes back with a few more baby items, including lavender calming body wash and a little stuffed teddy bear, and then gently rubs Rachel's legs where they hurt and are going numb. "Not too much longer, sweetheart. Sit tight."

She reaches into her purse and pulls out one of Rachel's pacifiers, which she slips into the dark-eyed girl's mouth. "Now, hush for a while."

Rachel wants nothing more than to spit the pacifier out at Quinn, especially since more and more people are passing the baby aisle of the store, but she behaves herself and sucks resentfully on it while Quinn and Santana consult their list and pile the back of the cart with groceries and baby items. Quinn fingers a set of baby pajamas regretfully.

"I guess we'll have to go on Etsy or something to find things like these for Rachel."

Santana smiles a little tenderly, a rare expression for her, and then strokes Rachel's braids where they're starting to go wild in the dry air of the store. "I can make those. We'll buy some fabric. How about it, mija? Do you want to help Mama pick it out?"

Rachel is a little surprised at Santana's attitude, but goes along with it and smiles around her pacifier. Santana grins and rubs Rachel's legs like Quinn did. The legs are almost completely numb at the moment, so Rachel doesn't complain.

Things are going rather well and after a while, Quinn lets Rachel hold the list to give her something to do instead of wiggle impatiently in the cart and ask to get out every five seconds. Rachel reads down the list and makes suggestions.

"How about some Cheerios? Or some almonds?"

"We'll decide what you eat. None of this diet stuff that you've been living on the past couple of months. I'm not letting you lose any more weight," warns Quinn, chucking Rachel under the chin. She digs in her purse and pulls out a sports bottle of water, giving it to Rachel.

Rachel sucks on the water and sits quietly while Quinn wheels her into the next aisle – soup and spaghetti sauce. She's starting to not feel very well. Her stomach is aching – almost cramping – and she's starting to feel heaviness in her abdomen. Is her period due? She can't remember when the last one was.

Santana notes Rachel's sudden quiet and rubs her between her shoulders. "You okay, Berry?"

"I don't feel well," says Rachel in a low voice. "My tummy hurts." She notices vaguely that she's used the babyish form of the word instead of the proper terminology, but she doesn't care. She rubs her abdomen miserably.

Quinn hears this and exchanges a look with Santana. The Metamucil seems to be taking effect. "Okay, Rach. We're almost done here."

Santana looks at Rachel very closely, and then immediately starts wheeling the cart towards the bathroom at the back of the store. "I think we're going to make a quick trip to the potty."

"But I don't have to –" Rachel immediately cuts herself off as she suddenly does have to go to the bathroom, very, very badly. She starts to struggle wildly against her legs trapped in the cart. Waves of pain cross her abdomen and her numb legs, and tears start to fill her eyes as she realizes that she could very well be about to have a very messy accident right here in the store.

Arriving at the bathroom, Quinn and Santana both struggle to push Rachel's legs out of the holes in the cart, without much success. Rachel begins to struggle more wildly as the pressure in her abdomen increases. They haven't got much time.

Finally, Santana gets her legs loose while Quinn pulls the smaller girl from the cart. At the last heave to get her out, Rachel involuntarily passes some wind that makes her gasp in embarrassment and urgency. Quinn doesn't even bother to put Rachel on her feet – she simply runs with her into the bathroom.

Rachel struggles down and explodes into a stall, but it's too late – she can already feel that it is. Pulling down her soiled underwear, she begins to cry as the full effects of two days of Metamucil fibre powder make themselves known. Santana has locked the bathroom door, so thankfully, it's only the three of them inside, but it's embarrassing enough to know that not only is Rachel having a horrible case of bowel trouble, but that she's also messed her panties and that both Quinn and Santana are going to have to know about it and deal with it.

When Rachel's stomach finally stops exploding, she flushes the toilet and sits on it, hoping that somehow, this is just a dream and she'll wake up in her own bed at home. She takes off the disgusting panties and shoves them in the tampon disposal container. She doesn't know what to do.

Finally, Quinn knocks on the door. "Are you okay, Rachel?"

"Go away!"

"We can't go away, sweetheart. Santana's going to go pay for our things. How about you let me help you?" Quinn's voice is honey-sweet, soft and nice, and Rachel suddenly has a huge urge to be in Quinn's arms. She unlocks the stall door.

Quinn comes in and brushes a few stray hairs out of Rachel's eyes. "You okay?" Her kind hazel eyes look down into Rachel's dark ones, and Rachel starts to cry again.

"I had an accident," she sobs, and Quinn nods.

"I thought maybe you might have. I guess you must have eaten something bad, hmm?" Quinn kneels in front of Rachel and lets her baby snuggle against her shoulder. Quinn strokes Rachel's back and presses a kiss on her hair. Poor baby.

"Mommy . . . help me." Rachel doesn't want to stop hugging Quinn. She knows when she stops, she's going to have to face the situation.

"I think," says Quinn calmly, holding her baby more tightly, "that it's a good thing I brought your diaper. We'll change you and get you nice and clean and dry, okay?"

"I don't want to wear that," weeps Rachel, but she knows she really has no other choice. She can't exactly go commando in a dress.

"I know, sweetie. We're going to go straight home and then you can have a nap." Quinn lets go of Rachel and pulls the diaper out of her purse. Rachel reluctantly stands up.

Quinn cleans Rachel thoroughly with the wipes and fastens the diaper on her. It's a bit awkward with Rachel in a standing position, but Rachel feels oddly better when she's got it on. Quinn opens the stall door and leads Rachel out to wash her hands and wipe her face.

The diaper crinkles audibly whenever Rachel moves, and her face is beet-red for the third time that day. She quickly washes her hands while Quinn texts Santana.

"RACHEL HAD ACCIDENT, WILL MEET YOU AT FRONT OF STORE."

Santana, waiting with the cart at the front of the store, nods when she gets Quinn's message and grins a little bit. That'll take Rachel down a few pegs, and luckily, it probably wouldn't leave any lasting damage. She's glad Quinn told her she'd brought Rachel's diaper anyway. Any other accidents would happen in her diaper, and changing Rachel after those would be solely Quinn's problem. She replies quickly.

"OK. WILL PULL CAR OUT FRONT."

Rachel wants to hide, even though she knows that no one but Quinn and Santana know what happened to her. They hurry to the front of the store, Rachel's stomach still a little crampy, and she fervently hopes that if she has to go again, she'll be at home and on the toilet.

She's going to leave Quinn and Santana's house today, if possible.

Quinn buckles Rachel into the back of the car and they drive home in silence. Just before they reach the apartment complex, Rachel makes her feelings tearfully known.

"I want to go home. To my home. Today."

Quinn doesn't say anything, and Santana opens her mouth, but after looking at Quinn, she closes it and pulls up in front of the building to unload. Rachel waits for Quinn to let her in, and then props the door open before disappearing into the elevator. Quinn catches the door just before it closes.

"Rachel. What's wrong?" Quinn's voice is soft and sweet, just the way Rachel likes it. Rachel ignores Quinn's tone. She's not going to win her over.

"I don't want to do this anymore. You made me sick somehow." Rachel's voice is wobbly and Quinn can tell she's dangerously close to losing it again.

"I didn't make you sick, sweetie. We put some fibre powder in your milk. You do that anyway. Your fathers told me."

Rachel blushes. She didn't think anyone knew about that. Well, lots of people had constipation issues.

"How much did you put in?" Rachel stares at Quinn in disbelief. "I have never had that . . . disgustingness . . . happen to me before!"

Quinn doesn't answer that. "You've been eating more lately, trying to get healthier. I think your body is just reacting to that. Remember, you haven't exactly been treating yourself right, Rachel."

Rachel frowns at Quinn and opens her mouth to snap back, but the elevator dings and she returns to her original plan.

"I'm going to pack my things. Thanks for . . . whatever, but it's time for me to leave. Before something else you do makes me sick!"

Quinn simply lets Rachel go. She's almost certain the girl will change her mind when the next accident happens. The amount of powder she put in Rachel's milk is enough to make even the most constipated person have a day or so of loose bowels. Rachel isn't finished yet.

Sure enough, as Santana delivers load after load of groceries and Quinn stays in the kitchen putting things away, she hears Rachel's moan of despair, followed by tears, from the bedroom. She nods at Santana and the other girl nods, albeit with a grimace. Her turn.

Rachel is standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, seemingly unable to move, when Santana pokes her head in. "What's going on, Berry?"

Rachel doesn't answer, but Santana can tell by the way she's standing that she's had another accident. She secretly thanks whatever deity is up there that Rachel has a diaper on this time.

"Do you need another diaper change?" Santana's voice is matter-of-fact, but Rachel shakes her head slowly, tears falling down and dripping onto the front of her dress, and Santana realizes that this is going to go far beyond a diaper change. They are, in effect, breaking Rachel. This is beyond anything she thinks Quinn even imagined.

"How about a bath?" Santana's voice is soft, and Rachel reacts this time. She just nods, but Santana opens her arms and Rachel snuggles into them for a moment. Rachel stinks to high heaven, but Santana feels an odd sense of warmth towards her. Poor Rachel.

Santana leads Rachel into the bathroom and then starts to run the water before helping Rachel off with her dress and taking off the filthy diaper in the tub. She showers Rachel off, discards the dirty diaper into a plastic bag, and then sits her on the toilet while the bath runs.

"Stay there, mija. I'll be back."

Quinn meets Santana in the hall as she exits the bathroom with the dirty diaper. "Again?"

"It's going to be more than this, Q. I told you not to put that much in." Santana sounds utterly disgusted, and Quinn feels briefly bad for everyone involved, Rachel especially. She didn't want to make everyone suffer. This was a bad idea.

"You were right," she admits, her voice low and ashamed. Santana nods, but she squeezes Quinn's upper arm and keeps going to the garbage disposal.

Rachel gently sobs as she sits on the toilet. She thinks she's completely empty now, so she cleans herself carefully and gets into the warm bath. After a moment, Quinn comes in and rummages in the medicine cabinet, taking out two pills.

"This should help," she says, and gives Rachel the pills with a glass of water. Rachel doesn't even want to look at Quinn, but after she takes the pills, she looks up and is surprised at how sad Quinn looks.

"I didn't want it to be this bad, Rachel. I'm sorry."

"I don't understand why you did it anyway." Rachel's voice is low and gravelly, and she makes no move as Quinn begins to pour water gently over her shoulders.

"I wanted to get you to trust us more. To know that we'd take care of you. I didn't expect it'd go this far, though."

Rachel doesn't say anything. She just enjoys the water through her hair and over her shoulders. Quinn doesn't say anything else, but she rubs Rachel's back with the soapy sponge more gently than usual.

When Rachel is finished with her bath, she says nothing else about leaving. Quinn helps her into a pair of pajamas and a fresh diaper, and braids her hair sitting on Rachel's bed in her room. The pills have taken effect, and Rachel's stomach feels much better.

"Are you still going to leave?" Quinn asks Rachel, sounding unsure and a little nervous.

Santana comes to the door, carrying a bottle of warm milk. Rachel eyes it a little warily, but Santana smiles. "It's just milk. Nothing in it."

Rachel turns back to Quinn and after a moment, she melts into Quinn's arms. "No. I guess not."

Quinn rocks Rachel back and forth, feeling the girl's weariness and trust. "Well, we're not going to use more of the fibre stuff than is recommended."

Rachel just nods, her eyes closing sleepily. Quinn takes the bottle from Santana and cradles her baby in her arms, settling back against the wall. Santana smoothes the blanket over Rachel's legs.

"I love you," she whispers, both to Rachel and Santana.

Rachel is asleep, her mouth still on the bottle, but Santana kisses Quinn's forehead.

"I love you, too."


End file.
